Numerous methods are available for the attachment of substrates to solid supports. Despite the array of methods that can be employed, there is still a need to develop immobilization chemistry for applications such as high throughput nucleic acid analysis where efficiency of coupling and high loading density are desirable. The present invention provides reagents and methods to meet this need and provides related advantages as well.